Dawn Of A New Life
by Angel-Of-Death-Abarai
Summary: After Nears death, his little sister, Candice has taken the role of the well known detectives that have come out of her bloodline. She sets off to find her brothers killer, only to regret the fact that she even started looking into his death. But when it comes down to it, what's more important, family, or friends.?


Chapter 1

Candice looked at her other brother, her emerald green eyes shimmered in the moonlight, "Do you think, that the Death Note is really gone, brother?" She asked as she watched Near heading towards the black 2012 Cadillac CTS Sports Sedan. He stopped for a moment, and turned to look at his sister. Her black cocktail dress was slightly blowing gently in the wind, the icy white sparkles that were attached to the dress, shimmered. As Near looked at his sister, he saw her mahogany-red curls flowing with the wind, just like her dress. "Candice, dear. The last Death Note was owned by Light Yagmi, who has now passed on. The Death Note is gone."

Candice growled, "You don't know that! They killed L! What makes you think they won't kill you, if you go out to this dinner tonight!?" Her voice was shaking, and her body was trembling. She was afraid for her self, but mostly afraid for her brother. Near just sighed, and shook his head, "Candice, I'm not going to die, I assure you of that." He gave his sister one more glance, then walked the rest of the way to the car, where a man in a black suit with a red tie stood, holding open the back door. "Mr... Near, is your dear sister, Candice, coming along?" The black haired male asked, his golden eyes glimmering. Near stepped into the back of the car, sliding over behind the drivers seat.

He set his hand on the white Italian Leather, as he looked at his little sister, who was still standing on the front porch. He could tell that she was still scared for his life, he could tell that she was still afraid, even if she could hide it well. "Candice, why don't you come with me, I'll show you that everything will be fine." Near's voice was soft and caring, he didn't want his sister to be afraid of the outer world, just because of L and Light. Candice gently nodded and started to walk towards the car, she could feel a slight pain in her chest, telling her to not let Near go to this dinner, but she ignored it. As she stepped into the car, she glanced at the male who was holding the door open.

On his cuff, she thought she saw a pendant that had an old time "K" on it, like the one Kira or Light used, but she wasn't sure. As the male shut the door, Candice felt and uneasy feeling come across her body. She looked over at Near, who was looking out the window, she glanced back out her own. The male, who once held the door open, was now in the drivers seat fidgeting around, trying to find the keys. He looked nervous, yet so calm all at once. Candice watched as the man stuck the key into the ingestion and started the car. With a loud rumble the car was on, she watched as the male made a swift hand movement. He gently pushed a bottom on the steering wheel that read, "windows" in white lettering.

Candice watched as all the windows in the car, began to turn to a black tint. She felt a sharp chill run up her spine, she had never ridden in the car with Near before, so she didn't know what the precautions were. As the male put the car into drive, Candice focused her attention back onto him. With a quick glance, she noticed that he hadn't put on his seat belt, and for a moment she turned her head to the side, but then disregarded it, thinking it was just another precaution incase of an accident. As the driver pulled out into the busy New York night street, Candice just watched everything from her window, that she had now re-focused on.

She watched as all the cars passed her, and came towards her, their head lights shinning in her eyes. As she let out a sigh, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she flinched, looking over her shoulder she saw that it was Near. "Relax," He said softly, "You're okay." Candice gently nodded her head, she wanted to believe her brother, but it was to hard to believe that all the Death Notes were gone. She gently smiled at her brother, who was looking at her with a little bit of worry on his face, "Of course brother..." She said softly, as she laid her head back on the icy window. She felt her brothers hand slide off of her shoulders, she almost wanted to see if he was okay, but she kept her eyes focused on the on-coming cars.

She glanced back over at the driver, watching his every move. Her eyes caught a sign that they had passed, and she was sure that it read, "Queens." She sat up with a start, her heart began to race, and her breathing began to quicken, "What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed, she was starting to panic. She felt Near place a hand on her shoulder, "Candy...? What's wrong?" Candy... That was the ol' nickname that L use to call her. She turned to Near, looking at him with big doe eyes she spoke, "We're heading towards Queens, Near! He's t-" The male who was driving had turned around and stabbed Candice in the neck with a syringe.

She could start to feel a cold darkness take over her, the only thing she could feel was the pain that was coming from the stab in her neck. Nears eyes widened, his body was in a complete state of shock, he tried to talk, but nothing came out of his mouth, nor did it move. The male had re-focused onto the road, "Make one move, and I'll kill her." His voice was harsh, and menacing. Near felt his sister fall back into his arms, completely knocked out cold. Near finally came back into reality when he felt his sisters heart beat pounding. Near slouched into the leather seat, his sister in his arms. "You know, once they figure out we're gone, they will find you and kill you." Near spoke, his voice hid all emotions that he was feeling at the time.

Candice may have slipped into darkness, but she could still hear her brothers voice, even if it did sound like it was far away, off into the distance. The man who had kidnapped them looked into the review mirror, and smiled, "Kira has already taken care of that." Near felt chills run up his spine, "Kira..?" He repeated, his own voice was shaking, his emotions were finally showing. "Your little sister, Candice Mayers, is dead." The male stated, "And so are we." A crimson smile flashed across his lips, Near felt his heart starting to race. He didn't have a clue on what to do, if it was only him in the car, he would have thought rationally, but his little sister was there, and he had to protect her life.


End file.
